Hasta Encontrarte
by Meryttax
Summary: Él inconscientemente apagó su cigarrillo que estaba aún a medio consumir y decidió seguirla, casi hipnotizado por esos profundos ojos azules. Suliet AU, situado en los flash sideways.
1. Capítulo 1: Fantasma

**Capítulo 1**

**Fantasma**

El reloj que apuntaba directamente hacia su escritorio marcaba las diez de la mañana. Echó un vistazo a la gran cantidad de carpetas que tenía en su mesa y luego levantó la vista, percatándose del hombre que estaba frente suyo con la mano extendida ofreciéndole amistosamente un café. Dejó a un lado el lápiz que sostenía y aceptó el tazón, haciéndole un gesto a su colega para que tomara asiento frente a él.

- Parece que no soy el único que tiene muchas carpetas para ordenar – Comentó el hombre dejando su placa de policía encima del escritorio - ¿Encontraste algo nuevo?

- No. Esto no tiene nada que ver sobre nuestro caso. – Le respondió mientras apartaba unas hojas.

- Sin duda vamos en buen camino. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Estoy seguro que no hay nada más que no sepamos, Miles. El tipo no era más que un drogadicto que se le pasó la mano, eso es todo. – Le respondió con un tono hastiado.

Tomó un sorbo de café y el vapor de la bebida caliente le hizo recordar que aún tenía las gafas puestas. Soltó un suspiro y se inclinó hacia el respaldo de su silla, apartando el tazón para luego pasarse los dedos por el pelo.

- Algo te sucede hoy, Jim. – Le dijo apuntándolo - ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- ¿Desde cuÁndo te crees mi maldito psicólogo?

- No sabía que tenías uno – Le respondió divertido, tratando de sacarlo de quicio.

- No, no tengo un maldito psicólogo y no, no quiero hablar de lo que me pasa – Le dijo mientras escribía en una carpeta.

- Soñaste con ella de nuevo. Es eso, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Miles con un tono serio.

- ¿Qué parte de no quiero hablar no entendiste? – Le respondió soltando el lápiz que sostenía para mirarlo fijamente.

- Está bien, vaquero. Si no quieres hablar, está bien. – Levantó sus manos en un gesto de dejarlo tranquilo - Pero te sugiero que si esta mujer es tan real y lo que sientes es tan fuerte como lo describiste la otra vez, deberías buscarla.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback._

_3 Días atrás._

El ruido del radio les advirtió de una emergencia. A pesar de la reciente lluvia, rápidamente James y Miles se trasladaron al lugar que les habían indicado. Llegaron a un motel en los suburbios de Los Angeles. Una ambulancia, vehículos policiales y varias personas más se encontraban en aquel lugar. Descendieron del vehículo para ir a realizar su trabajo.

- Eso fue rápido – Les comentó la policía que estaba tomando unos apuntes cerca de la escena del crimen.

- Hola, Ana – Dijo Miles sonriendo mientras se ubicaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó? – Preguntó James metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

- Síganme – Ordenó la mujer.

Entraron a la habitación donde forenses y varios otros especialistas tomaban fotos del lugar. Ana Lucía se agachó para descubrir el cuerpo de la persona que había muerto.

- Thomas Harris, 30 años, nacionalidad Británica. Presunta muerte por sobredosis de heroína.

- ¡Este es el tipo que estábamos buscando! – Comentó Miles mirando a su colega -Es Tommy, el traficante que perseguíamos, ¿verdad?

Ana asintió.

- Según lo que nos comentó el dueño del motel, el tipo habría arrendado la habitación con otra persona. Suponemos que su socio.

- ¿Y dónde está el otro tipo? – Dijo James mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Fue trasladado de urgencia al hospital por sobredosis de cocaína – Respondió la mujer poniéndose de pie.

- Entonces, ¿dónde nos quieres? – Dijo Miles saliendo de la habitación.

- Necesito que vayan al hospital San Sebastián y que le tomen declaraciones a quien estaba con Tommy. – Revisó en su bolsillo para sacar un apunte - Su nombre es Charlie Pace.

- ¿Aún crees que quedarte sacando fotos a los muertos es la parte más entretenida del trabajo? – Preguntó James sonriendo irónicamente

- Díselo al teniente, él insiste en que me quede acá. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras señalaba con la cabeza en dirección a su superior.

- Que te diviertas, linda – Le dijo con un tono irónico, subiéndose al auto.

Estacionó el auto en el subterráneo y subió junto a su compañero Miles al ascensor. Presionó el botón del piso que le llevaba a la sala de emergencias, como era de costumbre por su trabajo de policía.

Caminaban en dirección a la mesa de informaciones, cuando un hombre se les acercó.

- ¡Agente Ford! – Le llamó una voz

James y Miles se voltearon.

- Doctor Shephard, no esperaba verlo tan tarde – Respondió mientras extendía la mano para saludarlo.

- Me cambiaron el turno – Dijo mientras saludaba a Miles - ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –Miró su placa de policía - Trabajo, como es de suponer.

- Así es. - Asintió con la cabeza - Necesito saber de un hombre que llegó por una sobredosis, se llama Charlie Pace.

- Muy bien, iré a preguntar adentro.

- Gracias.

Jack caminó hacia el final del pasillo y empujó la puerta que sólo personal autorizado podía cruzar. James agradeció haberse topado con él, ya que a pesar de ser un policía, la gente de informaciones no lo trataba muy diferente a los demás.

- ¿De dónde se conocen? – Preguntó Miles sentándose en la sala de espera.

- Él es el jefe de la unidad de emergencias y cada vez que he traído a alguien herido me topo con él – Comentó dejando caer su cuerpo contra la pared.

- Parece un buen tipo – La respuesta que recibió fue una encogida de hombros - Y parece que tengo que ir al baño – Agregó parándose de la silla.

Luego que su colega se fue, se dedicó a contemplar el ambiente de la sala. Poco movimiento por ser día de semana. Miró el reloj en la muralla y luego el suyo, ambos marcaban la 1:30 am.

Pasó su mano por su pelo, soltando un suspiro y deseando poder ir a fumarse un cigarro afuera. Su idea debió ser pospuesta al ver que Jack cruzaba nuevamente el pasillo en dirección hacia él. Cerró los ojos en forma de queja a la vez que maldecía en dirección al suelo.

- Al paciente le están sacando unas muestras de sangre ahora, pero en un rato más podrá hablar con él. Se encuentra bien y está en la habitación 108. – Le dijo sonriendo levemente.

- Muchas gracias, Doc – Respondió dándole la mano.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron abruptamente.

Un hombre asiático entró gritando desesperadamente en su idioma con una mujer ensangrentada en sus brazos.

- ¡Ayuda! – Repetía mirando a todos lados

Jack rápidamente ordenó a las enfermeras que se encontraban ahí que trajeran una camilla.

Tendieron a la mujer en ella y el doctor se dio cuenta que había sido disparada en el hombro, mientras el hombre que la acompañaba hacía unos gestos con sus manos y James fue el único en percatarse de lo que trataba de indicar.

- Doc, creo que el chino dice que ella está embarazada – Señaló

Jack miró a la mujer y luego al hombre.

- ¡Avísenle a la Doctora Burke! – Ordenó a una de las asistentes

James se apoyó nuevamente en la pared mientras veía el despliegue de la emergencia, hasta que tuvo que sostener al hombre quien insistía en ir con la mujer herida.

- No entrar – Le dijo modulando exageradamente y haciendo mímicas.

- No inglés – Respondió el asiático.

El sureño lo tomó del hombro y le hizo un gesto indicándole que se sentara, que debía esperar. Lo dejó ahí y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la sala, al ver que su compañero había vuelto.

- ¿Qué pasó, Jim? – Le dijo acercándose a él, mirando a hombre con las manos ensangrentadas que estaba sentado ahí.

- El tipo entró con una mujer herida y quería entrar con ella a la operación - Explicó James.

- ¿Qué hay de nuestro drogadicto?

- Están haciéndole unos malditos exámenes, tenemos que esperar un rato.

- Bien, me da tiempo para ir por un café – Le dijo Miles encogiéndose de hombros - Quieres uno, Jefe?

- No, iré afuera por un cigarro.

Salió del hospital frotándose las manos. Se apoyó en un árbol y hurgó en sus bolsillos, mientras miraba su reflejo en el pavimento húmedo. Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Buscó nuevamente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y en el de su chaqueta.

_Hijo de perra_.

Se puso el cigarro en la oreja izquierda y entró nuevamente al hospital, directo al ascensor para ir al subterráneo.

Llegó a su auto y buscó el maldito encendedor.

Se apoyó en la parte trasera del vehículo y finalmente prendió el cigarrillo, pensando en cómo se sentiría el pobre tipo que llegó con la mujer hace un rato atrás. Tendría que ser su esposa, asumió, al ver que ambos traían el mismo anillo de compromiso puesto.

Y se imaginó que el tener en brazos a la mujer que se ama agonizando, debía ser algo terrible. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Fumó nuevamente su cigarro y miró su reloj, 1:55.

La luz de un auto que se estacionó frente a él lo distrajo. Observó cómo su ocupante rápidamente descendía y cerraba la puerta. Se congeló al ver que la rubia mujer le miró por un instante, mientras se ataba su pelo suelto y se acomodaba el cuello de su delantal blanco. Apartó la vista de él para acomodar su cartera y dirigirse a paso acelerado en dirección al ascensor.

Él inconscientemente apagó su cigarrillo que estaba aún a medio consumir y decidió seguirla, casi hipnotizado por esos profundos ojos azules.

_Continuará..._


	2. Capítulo 2: La Decisión

**Capítulo 2.**

**La decisión. **

Llegó como de costumbre a su departamento, después de un aburrido día en el trabajo. Abrió la nevera y sacó una cerveza. La miró con detención mientras iba a la sala a encender el televisor. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre sofá cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¡¿Sí? – Gruñó mientras dejaba la cerveza a un lado.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Te fuiste tan rápido que no alcancé ni a hablarte – Dijo la voz del otro lado.

- Estaba apurado, eso es todo, Miles.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ibas a llegar tarde para ver la Pequeña Casa en la Pradera? – Le respondió divertido

- Muy gracioso – Dijo James mirando la televisión dándose cuenta que la serie que mencionó su compañero estaba comenzando.

- Sólo quería invitarte a que fuéramos a tomar algo, para que te distraigas. Llevas toda una semana encerrado en tu departamento. Ese no eres tu, vaquero.

- Estoy bien yo solo tomando mi cerveza – Le dijo con tono burlesco.

- Vamos, Jim. Sólo mueve tu trasero del sofá y respira algo de aire fresco en la noche. Estaré allá en veinte minutos. – Sentenció colgando de inmediato.

- ¡Hijo de perra! – Murmuró dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback._

_3 Noches atrás._

- ¿Es para mi? – Preguntó volteándose mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura.

- Estuviste increíble hoy. – Respondió acercándose y entregándole la flor amarilla que había recogido para ella.

Dejó que sus brazos le envolvieran en un profundo abrazo. Él sólo sonrió.

- Gracias por creer en mí. – Le dijo susurrando en su oído mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Se separaron por un instante y ella con una sonrisa posó sus labios en los de él inocentemente. Él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

- Te amo. – Le dijo posando fijamente sus ojos intensos ojos azules en los suyos.

- Yo también. – Respondió sonriéndole para luego besarla más intensamente.

Despertó intranquilo mirando alrededor de la habitación. El reloj despertador marcaba las 3:55 de la mañana.

Hace menos de una hora que había llegado a su departamento desde el hospital. Hace casi dos horas que la había visto.

Pasó sus dedos entre medio de su pelo y lanzó un suspiro. Se levantó entre la oscuridad del cuarto aún desconcertado por el sueño y fue en dirección al baño. Se lavó la cara y vio su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Por qué había salido tras esa mujer como un loco? ¿Por qué sintió una angustia en el pecho al no encontrarla dentro del hospital? ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño tan extraño y tan real?

_

* * *

_

_Día de hoy._

- Te lo dije, está loca por mi – Dijo Miles mientras manejaba su auto en dirección al bar.

-¿Qué? – Reaccionó James quien sólo había escuchado vagos murmullos de su acompañante.

- ¡Lo sé! Tarde o temprano sabía que Ana iba a caer rendida a mis pies – Sonrió mirando al rubio - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Aún sigues soñando con la chica fantasma del hospital?

- Se pone cada vez más raro – Susurró mirando por la ventana.

Llegaron al bar y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa. Miles dejó su chaqueta en la silla y se fue a pedir los tragos. James dio una mirada a la carta que estaba encima de la mesa mientras encendía un cigarro. Miles volvió con dos cervezas y le ofreció una.

- No está tan mal – Dijo mirando alrededor – Cualquier lugar es mejor que tu departamento – Dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro mientras se sentaba frente a él.

- Supongo – Comentó antes de beber un sorbo.

- ¿Por qué se está poniendo más raro?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó achicando los ojos mientras aspiraba su cigarro.

- Lo de tu chica – Afirmó dejando su cerveza a un lado.

- No es mi chica – Dijo dejando el resto en un cenicero.

- Y nunca lo será si no la buscas. – Le dijo apuntándolo

- Que la… ¡Pareces un maldito disco rayado, Miles! Además, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama o si es que en realidad trabaja en el hospital.

- ¿Y qué hay del doctor que conoces ahí? Podrías preguntarle a él. – Sugirió bebiendo de su cerveza

- ¿Y qué demonios le voy a decir? – Señaló con un tono desesperado sujetando el cigarro entre medio de sus dedos - ¿Si conoce a una rubia de ojos azules que se me aparece en los sueños?

- No, pero podrías ir a entrevistar al drogadicto de nuevo y preguntar por ella a alguna enfermera - James lo miró levantando una ceja, incrédulo de la estúpida idea que le estaba dando - ¡No lo sé, Jim! Tú eres el experto en mentiras, no yo.

Llevó el cigarro a la boca, aspirándolo profundamente y dándole vueltas a la idea de buscarla. No tenía nada que perder al intentarlo. Por lo contrario, algo le decía que tenía mucho que ganar.

Cuando mostró su placa de identificación, la joven que estaba tras el escritorio asintió y lo acompañó a la habitación 108. Golpeó la puerta y entró a la sala donde el paciente se encontraba. Él esperó afuera hasta que la enfermera salió y le permitió entrar.

James no tenía motivos para estar ahí. Al menos no para estar en esa habitación, pensó. Por lo que decidió improvisar.

- Buenos días – Le dijo arrastrando una silla al lado de la cama donde se encontraba el joven.

- Hola – Respondió Charlie enderezándose.

- Se te ve mejor – Comentó un poco nervioso.

- Estoy limpio – Le dijo mostrándole un catete que tenía en su brazo izquierdo - ¿Qué te trae por acá, amigo?

- Bueno… Sólo vine a informarte que en cuanto te den de alta, un par de colegas míos te estará esperando a la salida. Lo que creo, es algo que ya tienes más que claro – Le dijo mirándolo – La declaración que nos diste hace unas noches atrás la corroboramos con la autopsia de Tommy y efectivamente él murió por sobredosis. Ahora sólo tienes que cooperar para hacer caer a su banda y comprobar que eras simplemente su cliente. Así la pena será sólo por consumo de drogas. – Explicó James.

- Muy bien. – Le dijo mirando hacia el techo – Pero aún sigue siendo curioso.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó interesado.

- Que se haya muerto Tommy, cuando era yo el que quería estarlo. – Dijo mirándole fijo – Pero algo bueno me sucedió en ese momento, amigo. Por la primera vez en mi maldita vida, supe que estaba vivo.

- Bueno, a veces en las situaciones extremas te das cuenta de eso. – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

- No es eso, amigo – Le dijo moviendo la cabeza - ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? No me refiero a un capricho, sino que a un tipo de amor espectacular, uno que te altere la conciencia.

- No, nunca he estado enamorado – Confesó James reclinándose en la silla.

- Yo tampoco. No hasta que la vi. – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos - Fue como un sueño, como un destello… Recuerdo haber estado mirando fijamente el techo. Cerré los ojos y ahí estaba ella. Parecía producto de mi alucinación, pero supe que era real, ¿sabes? Era como si perteneciéramos el uno al otro, como si siempre hubiésemos estado juntos.

James frunció el ceño y por un momento pensó en que el tipo que tenía en frente no estaba del todo limpio.

Pero luego recordó los constantes sueños que ha tenido últimamente y esa sensación única que afloró cuando vio a esa mujer en los estacionamientos.

- En ese momento, en ese maldito momento supe que estaba vivo, amigo. – Apuntó Charlie - Porque lo sentí, sentí ese tipo de amor que va más allá de la razón o del tiempo.

Y creyó que sí sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

Salió de la habitación con una sensación extraña. Era imposible que ese tipo le haya descrito exactamente lo mismo que él vivió tres noches atrás, pero estando sobrio. Al ver a esa mujer se sintió inmediatamente atraído, sintió una atracción espectacular, que alteró su conciencia.

¿Podría ser amor? En sus sueños definitivamente lo era.

_Si no te hubiese conocido, no tendría que perderte._

Su voz, que ya era familiar, volvió a resonar en su mente. Su rostro se nubló y cerrando los ojos, trató de recordar algo pero fue inútil.

Caminó por el pasillo moviendo la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente.

Recordó las palabras de su amigo. _Deberías buscarla._

- Sí, creo que sí. – Murmuró mientras se aproximaba al mesón de informaciones.

_Continuará…_


	3. Capítulo 3: La fortuna golpea la puerta

**Capítulo 3**

**Cuando a fortuna golpea tu puerta.**

― Hola ― Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

― Buen día, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? ― Ofreció amablemente la chica detrás del mostrador.

_Genial James_, pensó. Se apoyó en el mueble, mirando para todos lados sin saber muy bien qué decir.

― ¡Vaya, esto si que es coincidencia! ― Dijo una voz que se acercaba desde del pasillo.

James se volteó y al ver al hombre que estaba parado sonriéndole, soltó un suspiro.

― ¡Doc! ― Pronunció aliviado.

― ¿Vino a ver al paciente del 108? ― Preguntó removiéndose sus guantes blancos para tirarlos a un basurero cercano.

― Dentro de otras cosas, sí. Y a usted… ¿Le cambiaron el turno de nuevo? ― Dijo mirando su reloj.

― Es parte de mi trabajo ― Respondió Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

James lo miró inseguro, sin saber que si lo que estaba pensando en decirle funcionaría.

― Doctor Shephard, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas ― Le dijo serio.

― Claro ― Respondió ― Estoy en mi rato libre ahora ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería y conversamos?

― Genial.

Caminaron por el pasillo, mientras James le comentaba – _o más bien le inventaba_ - un nuevo caso que está rastreando. Llegaron a la cafetería y se acercaron a la máquina de café. Luego de haber retirado vasos, no les costó tomar una mesa en la sala semivacía.

― Usted dirá ― Dijo Jack vertiendo una bolsita de azúcar en su café.

― Como le venía diciendo, Doc, estamos rastreando a una banda que vende vehículos robados ― Comentó tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

― ¿Y en qué me involucra a mi?

― ¡Oh, en nada! ― Le dijo tranquilizándolo ― Es sólo que… - _Aquí vamos, James._ Pensó para sí ― La otra noche creí ver uno de los autos involucrados acá en el hospital. Y vi a la persona que llegó en él. Parecía una doctora ― Indicó mirándolo serio.

― Bueno, hay varias doctoras en este hospital ― Le dijo riéndose.

En ese preciso momento, maldijo el haberle echo caso a las palabras de Miles.

― Lo sé. Pero llegó al poco rato después que internaron a la mujer embarazada que llegó con el tipo que no hablaba inglés ― Le dijo tratando de ser más específico.

― Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo era? ― Preguntó antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

― Alta, rubia, pelo rizado, ojos azules. Parecía ir de prisa. ― Le dijo revolviendo su vaso.

― Ah, debe ser Juliet. Ella llegó después para ayudarme a atender a esa mujer.

_Juliet. _

No le extrañó que su nombre le sonara familiar, a pesar de no conocer a nadie que se llamara así.

― Pero no creo que compre autos robados ― Comentó Jack con un gesto divertido.

James soltó una carcajada por lo penosa que había sido su mentira, pero qué importaba, si finalmente logró saber que ella no era un fantasma y al menos ahora tenía su nombre. Agachó la mirada, ocultando la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía.

Levantó la vista para mirar nuevamente a Jack y limpió su garganta para volver a hablarle.

― ¿Es posible que pueda hablar con ella? ― Preguntó sonriendo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback.**_

_**3 Noches atrás.**_

El ruido de su teléfono celular la despertó del sueño reparador que intentaba tener. Inclinó su mano hacia un costado, tratando de alcanzar el interruptor de la lámpara para poder encenderla. Se enderezó y tomó su teléfono. Suspiró al ver que se trataba de una emergencia. Contestó susurrando mientras se ponía de pie en dirección a su ropero. Se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras de su edificio para dirigirse a su auto.

En menos de quince minutos se encontraba estacionándose en el subterráneo del hospital. Apagó las luces del vehículo y descendió de él. Mientras arreglaba el cuello de su delantal blanco y amarraba su pelo, se percató de reojo que el hombre que estaba fumando apoyado en un auto frente al suyo la miraba fijamente. Cerró la puerta de su auto y se volteó para mirarlo.

¿Lo conocía de alguna parte?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver que él seguía mirándola intensamente. Apartó la vista de él para acomodarse su cartera en el hombro y dirigirse al ascensor con paso rápido.

Al entrar al hospital, una enfermera salió a su encuentro.

― ¿Qué tenemos? ― Le dijo entregándole su bolso mientras la acompañaba por el pasillo.

― Mujer embarazada, aparentemente herida por un disparo en el hombro.

― ¿Ha perdido mucha sangre? ― Le preguntó preocupada

― Sí, el Doctor Shephard está adentro ― Le dijo mientras Juliet cruzaba el umbral hacia la sala de cirugías.

Llegó a su oficina después de casi dos horas de operación. Tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y buscó su teléfono en su cartera.

3:55 am.

A pesar de que su turno comenzaría dos horas más tarde, estaba contenta y satisfecha porque la mujer y el bebé ahora se encontraban a salvo.

_Estuviste increíble hoy._

Una voz se escuchó en su mente.

Una voz familiar, pero sin embargo no podía reconocer a quién pertenecía.

Pasó sus manos por la cara y luego por su pelo, tratando de borrar esa extraña sensación de nostalgia que le causó escuchar esa frase.

Se puso de pie y decidió ir a la cafetería para apalear el sueño que comenzaba a invadirla.

Al llegar y ver que su colega se encontraba ahí, fue directo a su mesa.

― Hola ― Le dijo posando afectuosamente una mano en su hombro.

― Hola ― Sonrió apartando la vista del televisor de la sala.

― Parece que no soy la única que necesita un café ― Comentó al ver la cara de cansancio de Jack ― ¿Quieres uno? ― Ofreció inclinando la cabeza.

― Sí, por favor ― Respondió indistintamente mientras bostezaba.

Juliet volvió con dos vasos de bebida caliente y tomó asiento.

― Lamento haberte llamado, pero fuiste la primera que se me vino a la mente ― Le dijo aceptando el café.

― No hay problema ― Le dijo posando sus manos alrededor del vaso, tratando de calentarse ― Afortunadamente no desperté a nadie en casa.

― ¿Cómo ha estado tu hermana? ― Preguntó jugando con la varilla para revolver.

― Se ha acostumbrado bastante bien aquí. Pero para sorpresa de ambas, mi sobrino Julian fue quien se adaptó mejor ― Comentó con orgullo.

― Bueno, no hay mucha diferencia entre Miami y Los Angeles. Excepto por el clima ― Agregó Jack mirando por la ventana para luego sonreírle tímidamente.

― ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda? ― Preguntó Juliet emocionada.

― Muy bien ― Asintió con una evidente alegría ― Mañana tengo que escoger el diseño de las invitaciones.

― Kate es una mujer muy afortunada ― Le dijo posando su mano en la de él.

― Gracias ― Respondió apretando su mano ― Ya llegará el día en que la fortuna toque tu puerta ― Le dijo sonriendo.

― Ya tuve suficiente con mi fallido matrimonio ― Comentó con un tono de decepción.

― No todos los hombres son iguales, Juliet. Estoy seguro que encontrarás el indicado ― Le dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ella sólo sonrió mientras veía a Jack yendo por el pasillo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Día de hoy.**_

El montón de papeles que tenía en su escritorio a penas le permitía tomar apuntes sobre lo que el hombre del otro lado del teléfono le decía. Cuando finalmente colgó, se puso de pie para guardar los exámenes y otros documentos en su estante. Puso una mano en su cintura y la otra la posó en su frente, mirando alrededor de su oficina.

Hace poco más de un mes que había llegado a trabajar ahí y aún parecía que recién se estuviera acomodando. Suspiró y volvió a su ahora ordenado escritorio, para concentrarse frente a la pantalla del computador y revisar unos resultados. Fue interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta.

― Adelante ― Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

― Doctora Burke, lamento molestarla ― Pronunció una enfermera mientras se asomaba por la puerta ― Hay un policía que quiere hablar con usted, dice que quiere hacerle unas preguntas de rutina ― Le dijo parándose en el umbral.

― Claro, dile que pase ― Respondió asintiendo un tanto desconcertada.

_Continuará…_


	4. Capítulo 4: Algo Real

**Capítulo 4**

**Algo Real.**

Su pulso comenzó a incrementar mientras esperaba a la enfermera que había entrado a la oficina. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared soltando un intenso suspiro.

Estaba completamente seguro de que al entrar, no podría seguir con la mentira del auto robado.

― Adelante ― Le dijo la chica mientras salía.

― Gracias ― Sonrió levemente, enderezándose y caminando pesadamente en dirección a la oficina.

Abrió la puerta lanzando un suspiro.

Al entrar, la descubrió observando con atención la pantalla del computador, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio y posaba su mentón en una de sus manos. Vestía un delantal blanco, llevaba el pelo suelto y liso, diferente a como la vio en el estacionamiento, pero igual a como alguna vez la soñó.

Algo en él deseó quedarse ahí parado, mirándola con detención, y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio que sus ojos azules abandonaron la pantalla para mirarle.

― Buenas tardes ― Dijo James sonriéndole tímidamente.

― Buenas tardes ― Le respondió devolviéndole el gesto, mientras se ponía de pie.

Buscó torpemente en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón su placa de identificación.

― Detective James Ford, de la Policía de Los Angeles ― Le dijo sosteniendo el documento ― Estoy aquí para hacerle un par de preguntas con respecto a un caso que estoy averiguando ― Agregó volviendo a guardarla.

― No hay problema ― Respondió

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sonriéndose nerviosamente.

Ella, en un gesto instintivo, llevó una mano a su labio inferior para apartar la vista de él y achicó los ojos como si tratara de recordar algo.

Volvió a mirarle.

― Disculpe, ¿Nos hemos visto antes? ― Preguntó mientras le hacía un gesto para que tomara asiento.

_Sí, en el estacionamient_o, casi confiesa, pero pensó que no sería una buena idea.

Meneó la cabeza mientras agachaba la mirada.

― Créame que la recordaría si la hubiese visto en algún lugar ― Le dijo mirándola intensamente mientras le sonreía.

Juliet agachó la mirada para ocultar la vergüenza por el cumplido indirecto que acababa de recibir.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Detective Ford? ― Le preguntó volviendo a mirarlo, inclinando la cabeza.

― Bueno, sólo quería… ― Comenzó a pronunciar cuando el teléfono de Juliet lo interrumpió.

― Disculpe ― Dijo tomándolo para luego contestar.

James lanzó un suspiro de alivio, ya que no sabía qué decirle.

Pasó una mano por su pelo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para poder mirarla con detención. Cada gesto, cada detalle suyo era tal como lo había visto en sus sueños.

_Era real_.

_Ella es real._

Ella lo miró por un instante mientras inconsciente se mordía el labio, tratando de poner atención a lo que le indicaban por teléfono. Había algo en ese hombre, _en James, _que le parecía familiar. Sin embargo no podía reconocer qué era.

― _¿Juliet estás ahí?_ ― Preguntó la voz del otro lado.

― Sí, lo siento ― Dijo apartando la vista de él, pasando su mano por la frente ― Voy de inmediato, adiós ― Se despidió colgando el teléfono.

Suspiró aún mirando su mano que se posaba en el auricular.

Volteó la mirada para verle de nuevo y lanzó un gemido, un tanto molesta por no poder continuar, o más bien, comenzar la entrevista.

― Lamento no poder atenderlo ahora, Detective Ford ― Se excusó con una tímida sonrisa ― Tengo que ir a atender de urgencia a un paciente.

James la miró haciendo una mueca de decepción.

― Está bien, no se preocupe. Volveré mañana ― Le informó poniéndose de pie ― Tal vez hasta tengamos más tiempo y podamos almorzar juntos ― Sugirió sin pensarlo.

Y se maldijo por ser tan apresurado.

Ella le miró con su mejor cara de _"¿en serio?"_ mientras se ponía de pie.

― Mañana tengo turno de tarde, pero… ― Dijo abriendo el cajón de su escritorio mientras buscaba algo ― Podríamos tomar café uno de estos días ― Propuso sacando su tarjeta ― Pagamos a medias ― Agregó extendiéndosela.

La recibió en sus manos y le echó un vistazo, moviendo la cabeza negando.

― Ese café corre por cuenta mía ― Le dijo sonriendo ampliamente, demostrando los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas.

Juliet le sonrió y recordó cómo se sentía tener mariposas en el estómago.

A pesar de ser un desconocido, él le causaba comodidad al estar en esa situación un tanto desconcertante para ella. ¿Haber ella sugerido salir con un extraño?

Sin embargo, había algo en él le parecía inmensamente atractivo, no sólo sus ojos verdes, cuerpo bien dotado y sonrisa encantadora, pensó.

Era como si lo que, sea lo que sea James le provocaba, hubiese sido de antes.

Pero ¿De cuándo?

― Muy bien, Detective Ford ― Suspiró ― Gusto en conocerlo.

― Oh, por favor, dígame James, Doctora Burke ― Le dijo estrechando su mano.

― De acuerdo, James… Dime Juliet.

― Te llamaré para que tomemos café, Juliet ― Le dijo levantando la tarjeta que le había entregado.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó por el pasillo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

El encuentro había resultado mejor de lo esperado.

Mucho mejor.

Sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo para echarle un vistazo, jugueteó con ella y la volvió a guardar.

Se sentía como un adolescente que había conseguido una cita con la chica que le gustaba. Y claro que sí, Juliet definitivamente le gustaba.

* * *

Dejó las llaves encima del mueble ubicado a un costado del corredor, mientras cerraba la puerta y se sacaba los zapatos. Sintió unos pequeños pasos que se acercaban rápidamente en dirección a ella. Sonrió dejando su cartera a un lado para agacharse y extender sus brazos.

― ¡Tía Julie! ― Chilló el niño rubio de ojos azules, abrazándola tiernamente.

― ¡Hola, Julian! ― Dijo posando un beso en su frente ― ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ― Le preguntó tomándolo de la mano, caminando hacia la sala.

― Bien ― Dijo desinteresadamente.

― No le mientas a la tía Julie ― Comentó Rachel que se aproximaba desde la cocina ― Dile lo que sucedió hoy.

― Olvidé hacer mi tarea ― Le dijo cubriéndose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos, en un gesto de vergüenza.

Juliet miró con ternura a su pequeño sobrino y luego a su hermana quien le devolvió la mirada, divertida por la reacción del niño.

― Te diré algo ― Dijo Juliet hincándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño ― ¿Por qué no traes tus cuadernos y tu mami y yo te ayudamos a hacerla?

― Gracias, pero ya la hice, tía Jules ― Le dijo sonriéndole orgullosamente para ir a sentarse al sofá y seguir viendo dibujos animados en la tele.

Se puso de pie y se volteó cruzándose de brazos.

― Sin duda será un come-libros como tú ― Comentó Rachel mientras la saludaba con un abrazo ― ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

― No me creerás si te lo cuento ― Le dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras caminaban en dirección a la cocina ― Conocí a un tipo hoy en el hospital. Es policía ― Contó apoyándose en el mostrador.

― ¿Cómo se llama?

― James. James Ford ― Le dijo sonriendo.

― ¿Y es guapo? ― Preguntó Rachel, interesada.

― Increíblemente guapo ― Admitió Juliet emocionada ― Quería hacerme unas preguntas pero me llamaron por una emergencia, así que le di mi tarjeta y sugerí que fuéramos a tomar café.

― ¡¿Qué? ― Gritó incrédula ― ¡Por Dios, Julie, el aire de Los Angeles te ha liberado! ¿Dónde está la Juliet tímida que se fue de Miami hace un año? ― Le dijo riéndose

Juliet soltó una carcajada, llevando sus manos a la cara para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

― ¡Lo sé! ― Le dijo aún riendo ― Es sólo que… ― Suspiró, tratando de buscar las palabras exactas ― Cuando lo vi entrar a mi oficina tuve esta sensación de… Como si lo conociera de antes, ¿sabes? Me parecía tan familiar, tan cercano a mí, que hasta temí no volver a verlo ― Confesó mordiéndose el labio.

― Suena como amor a primera vista ― Comentó Rachel sonriendo.

Juliet la miró fijamente y luego agachó la mirada.

Siempre creyó que no existía tal cosa como el amor a primera vista.

Pensaba que era una simple atracción física que se daba para, eventualmente, enamorarse. Pero a ella le sucedió totalmente al revés; como si lo quisiera desde antes. Y ahora, después de haberlo visto, sin duda lo que él le provocó era eso. Amor. Algo tan puro y genuino, que nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

Algo real.

* * *

― Tengo el derecho a saber porqué cambiaste de parecer ― Le exigió con la voz ronca, en un tono que dejaba demostrar su decepción.

― Cambié de parecer cuando te vi mirándola ― Le dijo fijando sus ojos en los suyos

Él agachó la mirada y movió sus labios para decirle algo, pero ella lo interrumpió diciéndole que no le diera explicaciones.

― No me importa a quién haya mirado ― Pronunció con impotencia ― Estoy _contigo_.

― Y te quedarías conmigo para siempre si es que te lo permito, es por eso que siempre te amaré ― Le dijo tristemente con la voz quebrada ― Tuvimos lo nuestro y sólo por que nos amemos, no significa que debamos estar juntos. Quizás nunca debimos estar juntos ― Dijo posando una mano en su frente.

― ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Juliet? ― Le preguntó buscando una respuesta

― Si no te hubiese conocido… ― Le dijo sonriendo amargamente ― No tendría que perderte ― Pronunció al borde de las lágrimas, marchándose de su lado.

Despertó sobresaltada por el sueño que acababa de tener. Suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, aún confundida por lo que recién había visto. Se enderezó y reclinó la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, mientras se llevaba las cobijas hasta su pecho. Su pulso acelerado y el nudo en la garganta le hicieron pensar que no era un simple sueño.

Más bien parecía un recuerdo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Más de Algo en Común

**Capítulo 5**

**Algo en común.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dos días después…**_

Se levantó tarde, como de costumbre en su día libre.

Después de haberse cepillado los dientes, se sentó frente a su escritorio dando vueltas en la silla como un niño aburrido.

La diferencia es que él no lo hacía de aburrimiento.

En su mano derecha sujetaba una tarjeta y en la izquierda el teléfono. Con cada vuelta que daba, más se le revolvía el estómago, pero obviamente esto no era producto de que estuviera mareado.

Habían pasado exactamente dos días, lo que consideraba tiempo más que suficiente para no apresurar la cita y para que ella no pensara que la había rechazado.

Y dos días era lo máximo que podría aguantar sin verla.

Juliet estaba en el laboratorio del hospital trabajando en una investigación.

A ratos apartaba la vista del microscopio para tomar apuntes en una hoja, hasta que el sonido de su celular la distrajo.

― ¿Hola? ― Dijo sosteniendo su teléfono con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía anotando en el papel.

― Hey, rubia ― Respondió una voz enérgica con acento sureño.

Juliet sonrió ampliamente y apartó la hoja para apoyarse en el largo mesón de la habitación.

― James ― Pronunció con alegría ― Pensé que no llamarías ― Le dijo con cierta inseguridad.

― ¿Por qué no lo haría? Desde que dejé tu oficina tengo ganas de tomar café ― Confesó con un tono ronco, lo que la hizo pensar que su voz por teléfono era extremadamente sexy.

― Pensé que la investigación de tu caso era algo importante ― Dijo siguiéndole el juego, ya que estaba segura que la investigación pasaría a segundo plano.

Al otro lado de la línea, James recordó que la excusa para salir con ella era hacerle unas preguntas sobre un caso. ¿De qué? A estas alturas, ya lo había olvidado.

― Claro que lo es, por eso te llamo ― Le dijo tratando de sonar serio ― Hoy es mi día libre y como mañana es Sábado, me preguntaba si podemos salir… _Si_ _nos podemos ver_ ― Corrigió a propósito, logrando sacarle una carcajada ― Hoy por la tarde.

― Seguro ― Le respondió divertida ― Mi turno termina a las 7 ― Le dijo mirando su reloj, casi contando las horas.

― Te veo a las 7 en tu oficina entonces, rubia ― Le dijo con voz profunda

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cuatro horas más tarde…**_

Volvió con comida china tras haber salido a caminar cerca de su departamento.

En realidad había salido a buscar alguna cafetería pero sólo encontró bares y restoranes que no darían una muy buena impresión.

Iba a sacar una cerveza de su nevera, pero recordó que en un par de horas más tendría una cita y lo consideró inapropiado, así que la reemplazó por una coca-cola.

Después de almorzar fue como si hora no avanzara, por lo que decidió llamar a Miles para matar el tiempo y de paso contarle todo, ya que ayer tampoco se habían visto.

― ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo, Jim! ― Le respondió incrédulo y James se preguntó porqué nadie le cree cuando habla en serio ― Eres el hombre más jodidamente afortunado del planeta, ¿Lo sabías? A mí me costó tres meses que Ana Lucía quisiera tener una cita conmigo y tú llegas, a penas hablas con una chica que acabas de conocer y ella termina pidiéndote salir. Como dirías tú si fueras yo: _¡Hijo de perra!_ ― Le dijo riendo.

― Lo sé ― Respondió divertido ― Pero creo que no fue mérito mío. Es decir, lo fue pero… Creo que ella también lo sintió, ¿sabes?

― ¿Sentir qué?

― No sé cómo explicarlo ― Suspiró ― Sólo tengo la seguridad de que a ella le pasó, sintió lo mismo que yo cuando la vi por primera vez.

― ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Te estás escuchando? Si me dices que cupido no te flechó, entonces no sé porqué estás siendo tan cursi, vaquero ― Comentó Miles riendo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tres horas más tarde…**_

Nunca había esperado una cita con tantas ansias y nerviosismo.

Se bañó, se afeitó y vertió exageradamente su perfume por todas partes de su cuerpo y de su ropa. Escogió unos zapatos y traje negro y una camisa azul sin corbata, para darle un estilo más informal. Echó un último vistazo de su look en el espejo y salió en dirección al hospital.

Paró en una luz roja en pleno centro de la ciudad y se percató de una cafetería pequeña pero que se veía bastante cómoda y apropiada. Sonrió y alzó la mirada agradeciéndole al de arriba.

Pasó su mano por el pelo, llevándose la otra al bolsillo mientras se apoyaba en la pared frente a la oficina de Juliet. Eran las 6:55 pm.

En cualquier minuto la vería salir.

Estaba impaciente y casi no se podía concentrar durante la reunión que tenía en su oficina con dos de sus colegas. Ya eran casi las 7 y aún no terminaban de comentar acerca de la investigación. El teléfono de su escritorio sonó y escuchó a su secretaria susurrar que el policía que vino hace unos días estaba afuera, lo que hizo que su corazón se agitara y tomara una decisión impulsiva.

― Muchachos, termino mi turno en un minuto y de verdad, no me puedo quedar ― Les dijo cansada, pasando su mano por la frente.

Ambos colegas se miraron entre sí.

― Genial ― Dijo Jack cerrando la carpeta ― Estaba esperando que alguien lo postergara, porque tampoco me puedo quedar. Tengo una cena con Kate y su madre ― Sonrió

― Bueno, yo tengo una cita ― Comentó Libby ― Deberíamos haber dicho desde un principio que teniamos planes, así hubiésemos sido más breves ― Dijo riendo

― Buen punto ― Comentó Juliet poniéndose de pie para sacarse el delantal ― El Lunes a primera hora terminamos el informe.

Se despidieron y abandonaron su oficina.

Juliet miró para todos lados, sin saber qué hacer primero. Soltó su pelo, dejándolo caer sobre su blusa blanca y tomó su cartera para abrir la puerta y encontrarlo al otro lado del pasillo. Estaba en una pose casual, apoyando su hombro en la muralla y con una mano en el bolsillo.

Ella se fijó de inmediatamente en el traje que llevaba puesto. Se veía tremendamente apuesto, y con razón las enfermeras que pasaron por el pasillo se quedaron mirándolo de manera poco disimulada, pensó Juliet.

Él también la observó de pies a cabeza. Luego posó su mirada en sus ojos azules y le sonrió.

― Hola, rubia ― Dijo acercándose a ella con ese tono profundo que no sólo le daba escalofríos por teléfono, pensó.

― Hola ― Respondió sonriéndole mientras le daba la mano para saludarlo.

― No pensé que estabas adentro ― Comentó intentando poner un tema de conversación, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

― Oh, cuando no estoy en emergencias, siempre estoy en mi oficina trabajando en un proyecto o en el laboratorio haciendo investigaciones.

Conversaron acerca de sus trabajos mientras tomaban el ascensor.

Cuando llegaron al subterráneo caminaron hacia su auto y James, como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta. La rubia agradeció el gesto mientras él daba la vuelta para subirse y echar a andar el motor.

Juliet le comentó que afortunadamente hoy no había ido a trabajar en su auto porque su hermana había salido por el fin de semana para visitar a una amiga.

― ¿Vives con ella? ― Preguntó mirándola de reojo mientras manejaba

― Por ahora. Se acaba de mudar a Los Angeles junto con mi sobrino. ― Le dijo con un tono suave ― Ambas somos de Miami, sólo que yo me vine a trabajar acá hace más de un año.

Recorrieron aproximadamente quince minutos, producto del gran tráfico que se producía un viernes en la noche, hasta que llegaron al café que James había visto camino al hospital.

Al entrar, ambos observaron el lugar que tenía un ambiente acogedor e íntimo.

El rubio pensó que si lo hubiese buscado probablemente no lo habría encontrado y sintió que había sido una buena señal acerca de la cita.

Tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa para dos. Dejó su saco en el respaldo de la silla y miró al rededor.

― Espero que te guste aquí ― Comentó fijando su mirada en ella.

― Es agradable ― Afirmó mirando alrededor ― ¿Vienes acá muy a menudo? ― Le preguntó, asumiendo que no era la primera vez que traía a una chica a ese lugar.

― No tanto ― Le mintió. De ninguna manera le diría que había visto la tienda por casualidad mientras iba a buscarla ― Soy más bien del tipo hogareño. Ya sabes, música, comida y un buen vino.

Sus ojos se nublaron de repente. Un breve recuerdo pasó por su cabeza, desconectándola totalmente de la realidad. Se vio en una casa que parecía conocida, estaba preparando la cena cuando lo escuchó abrir la puerta, acercarse hasta la cocina y sintió su mirada atenta observándola apoyado en el umbral mientras ella cocinaba.

Pestañeó pesadamente y volvió a la cafetería. Sus ojos aún seguían perdidos.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Juliet? ― Preguntó James inquieto.

Levantó la mirada para verlo frente suyo con un rostro de preocupación. Suspiró relajando sus hombros.

― Sí, estoy bien. Sólo tuve… una especie de deja vú. ― Le dijo dándose cuenta que la camarera se acercaba a tomarles el pedido.

Ordenaron los tan ansiados cafés y continuaron conversando entretenidamente.

― Bueno… Jamás hubiese pensado que eres del tipo hogareño ― Retomó el tema Juliet mientras recibía su capuccino.

― Las apariencias engañan, barbie. Sólo porque sea un policía, tenga acento sureño y parezca rudo, no significa que no sea sensible. ― Le dijo dándose cuenta que ella lo observó levantando las cejas y esbozando una sonrisa divertida ― Lo que tampoco significa que soy gay ― Se apresuró en aclarar moviendo sus manos frenéticamente de manera graciosa.

Juliet soltó una carcajada. James meneó la cabeza mientras revolvía su taza de café.

― ¿Qué hay de ti? ― Dijo antes de tomar un sorbo ― Sin ser prejuicioso, rubia, apuesto a que tampoco eres del tipo que sale mucho.

― Debe ser tu sexto sentido policial, entonces ― Dijo arqueando las cejas ― Tampoco soy de salir mucho. Prefiero quedarme en casa leyendo un buen libro para distraerme.

― Otra cosa que tenemos en común. También me gusta leer ― Le dijo mirándola profundamente.

Juliet sintió que, a pesar de estar sentada, sus rodillas temblaban. Era increíble cómo él la hacía sentir, le provocaba querer besarlo intensamente cuando la miraba así. James pasó sus dedos por su pelo, lanzando un ruidoso suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

― Tengo que confesarte algo ― Le dijo impulsivamente ― No existe la famosa investigación. Lo inventé. ― Confesó agachando el rostro haciendo una mueca.

― Ya lo sabía. ― Le dijo Juliet despreocupada.

― ¿Qué?

― El Doctor Shephard, que es mi amigo, me contó. ― Dijo apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos ― Después que le contaste del caso, de inmediato me llamó a la oficina para decirme que irías a preguntar si mi auto era robado. ― Dijo riendo ― Y también me confesó que no te creyó la historia.

James no sabía que decir. Sólo murmuró un _Hijo de perra_ que Juliet no alcanzó a escuchar.

Se sentía totalmente avergonzado y no sabía porqué demonios había decidido ser sincero con ella. Pero aunque no le hubiese dicho, igual sabría que era una mentira.

_Mierda. Seguramente ahora ella tomará sus cosas y se irá por esa puerta pensando que soy un maldito acosador,_ pensó James.

― Entonces, ¿Por qué quisiste salir conmigo? ― Preguntó al ver que no sucedió lo que esperaba.

Juliet suspiró. Y recordó el montón de emociones que sintió al verlo parado en la puerta de su oficina. Recordó el sueño que tuvo con él la misma noche después de haberlo visto por primera vez, las imágenes y voces que de repente interrumpen dejándola completamente desconcertada. La reciente escena que la dejó congelada, como si estuviese reviviendo un recuerdo de él.

― Hay algo en ti que me produce no querer dejarte ― Confesó, dándose cuenta que eso había sonado más cursi de lo que pensaba. Pero no le importó porque sabía que a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Sus ojos brillaron, demostrando un alivio esperanzador. Lo que acababa de escuchar era una prueba de que lo que sentía, era correspondido. Inconscientemente, extendió su mano para alcanzar la de ella. Juliet miró sus manos mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban en un gesto de necesidad.

― Cuando te vi la primera vez, temí no volver a verte nunca más. Por eso te seguí como un loco y te busqué. ― Le dijo acariciando su mano con su pulgar ― Todas las noches he soñado contigo y parece tan real. ― Susurró apretando su mano.

Y sus miradas se cruzaron, tratando de encontrar una explicación a ese sentimiento tan profundo que ataba a dos perfectos extraños.

Tratando de explicarse porqué se amaban desde antes.


	6. Capítulo 6: Un Regalo del Destino

Éste es el último capítulo del fict. (Y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco bitch por terminarlo días antes que se acabe LOST :/)

La verdad es que iba a ser sólamente un "one shot" sobre la cita pero me expandí porque, estoy segura, en la serie lo que veremos será siempre muy poco.

Muchas gracias a quienes lo leyeron y comentaron :D

ADVERTENCIA: Tiene escenas HOT! (no me culpen, porque en la serie no las tuvimos)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Un regalo del destino.**

Apagó las luces de su auto luego de haberse estacionado en la acera, lo que no le costó mucho ya que la calle se encontrada semivacía por lo tarde que era. El tiempo parecía haber pasado rápidamente conversando, sabiendo detalles entre sí, ya que conocerse parecía algo que ya lo habían hecho antes.

Sacó las llaves del auto y abrió la puerta para descender. Se acercó donde ella sonriéndole con un dejo de tristeza al saber que la mágica noche había llegado a su fin.

― Lo pasé increíble esta noche. ― Le dijo sonriendo mientras acomodaba su cartera ― Muchas gracias.

― Un placer ― Murmuró metiendo sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón ― Y espero que no sea la única vez que salgamos.

― Absolutamente ― Le dijo Juliet

― Genial ― Suspiró

Ambos se miraron, evidentemente sin querer retirarse. Finalmente, Juliet se hizo el ánimo de hacerlo.

― Buenas noches, James. ― Dijo acercándose para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Pero el rubio no se pudo resistir y en un gesto sutil tomó con una mano su mejilla, atrayéndola hacia sí. La miró un instante un poco indeciso, tratando de obtener su consentimiento, pero al darse cuenta que la mirada de Juliet se deslizaba entre sus ojos y su boca, no dudó en posar sus labios en los de ella.

Le correspondió como si aquel beso lo estuviese esperado desde siempre, haciendo que sus cuerpos temblaran al estar en contacto el uno con el otro.

Y fue como si fueran transportados a otro lugar, mientras diversas imágenes de una isla lejana, un accidente en avión, tiroteos, rostros de personas familiares en su actual vida y el incidente, vinieron a la mente de ambos como un fresco y claro recuerdo de una vida ya pasada.

De una vida juntos.

James abrió los ojos tratando de reaccionar para darse cuenta de dónde estaba ahora. Y fue en ese preciso instante en que ella se apartó de él, sobresaltada. Él la miró desconcertado y se percató que mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, tenía sus ojos azules llorosos.

― Juliet ― Pronunció casi inaudiblemente con la voz quebrada, alcanzando con su mano su pálido rostro ― Soy yo ― Le dijo aún desconcertado por lo que sus ojos recién habían visto, por todo lo que acababa de recordar

― James ― Dijo tomando su mano que tenía en su mejilla para acariciarla a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, dejando salir más lágrimas.

― ¡Oh Dios, Juliet! ― Suspiró mientras la abrazaba y desesperadamente besaba su pelo, su boca, su mejilla, en un intento por comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño, tratando de borrar aquella imagen en que la veía morir en sus brazos. ― Te tengo, mi amor. Te tengo. Nunca te dejaré ir. ― Le decía entre sollozos, abrazándola contra su pecho.

Juliet ató sus manos en su cintura, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué se encontraba en una vida diferente a la que tenía antes de llegar a la isla? ¿Por qué no recordaba a James de antes? Todas esas preguntas la atormentaban y la confundían, pero su voz y sus palabras eran lo suficientemente reconfortantes para ahuyentar todos sus cuestionamientos. Nada de eso importaba, sólo estar ahí en ese momento con él.

Se enderezó posando sus manos alrededor de su cuello para mirarlo fijamente. Él, como un gesto instintivo, la rodeó por la cintura.

― Te amo ― Le dijo en un tono tan ronco que parecía dolerle al decírselo.

― Yo también te amo. ― Le respondió acariciando su pelo y luego su rostro, para comenzar a besarlo urgentemente.

* * *

No se dieron cuenta cómo habían llegado hasta el piso correcto. En el camino, besos y caricias se confundían con los pasos torpes que daban tras salir del ascensor. Al seguir por el pasillo hasta su departamento, Juliet inútilmente buscó la llave correcta para abrir la puerta mientras James se situaba detrás suyo posando pequeños besos en su cuello. Al entrar, tiró sus zapatos y su cartera al suelo para tomar a James del cinturón de su pantalón y guiarlo hasta su habitación. Por el camino se fueron despojando de la ropa, dejando un rastro en el pasillo. No habían perdido el contacto físico en ningún momento, era una necesidad el estar cerca el uno del otro, hasta que ella cayó suavemente en la cama para poder observarlo de pie delante suyo. Él entonces se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, besándola en el cuello, luego bajando hasta su vientre mientras iba removiendo su ropa interior con sutileza. La observó por un instante y pudo notar una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensó tras sentir su boca en contacto con su piel, lamiendo cada centímetro de sus pechos. Ella instintivamente comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su espalda, tratando de deshacerse de la poca ropa que él llevaba.

― Quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo, rubia ― Dijo deteniéndose para mirarla con deseo.

Juliet tomó aliento y se las arregló para susurrar su nombre, suplicándole que la hiciera suya. Sus cuerpos ardían con cada caricia mutua, con cada roce de sus manos. A pesar del tiempo y de su nueva vida, seguían conociéndose perfectamente, continuaban provocándose mutuamente esas mismas sensaciones al estar cerca, al tocarse y al besarse intensamente.

En un rápido movimiento, Juliet lo sintió dentro de ella y comenzó esa especie de ritual que tantas veces habían realizado en los distintos rincones de la casa que compartieron durante tres años. Sus brazos fuertes la sujetaban y ella le rodeaba con sus piernas atrayendo hacia ella cada vez más sus caderas. Posaron sus frentes sintiendo la respiración agitada, el pulso acelerado y sus gruñidos y gemidos de placer con cada embestida que realizaban en una perfecta sincronización.

― James ― Susurró en su oído acariciando su pelo ― Te amo.

Su cuerpo se erizó al escucharla decirlo con esa voz tan profunda. Incrementó más el movimiento hasta que finalmente ambos sintieron ese completo placer, mientras hundía su húmeda lengua en su boca, besándola intensamente, como si esa noche fuese un regalo del destino que no se volvería a repetir.

― Te amo, Juliet ― Le dijo entremedio de besos y caricias que recorrían todo su suave cuerpo ― Te amo tanto…

Y sí, definitivamente esa noche fue un regalo del destino para los dos.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Días después… **_

Unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina le avisaron que era su turno había terminado. Al abrir, volvió a vivir una escena ya repetida. Juliet sonrió al ver que sostenía un girasol amarillo en su mano izquierda. James se acercó para besarla y entregarle la flor.

― ¿Y esto a qué se debe? ― Preguntó mirándolo.

― No lo sé ― Dijo encogiéndose de hombros ― ¿Acaso tengo que tener una excusa para querer regalarte flores?

Lo abrazó fuertemente, y al hacerlo, se percató del reloj que estaba en la pared atrás de él.

― Por Dios, llegaremos tarde ― Dijo separándose.

― No seas exagerada, rubia. Estoy seguro que si nos vamos en una hora más nos perderíamos sólo las sinopsis que pasan al principio de la película ― Le dijo posando un beso en su frente.

Echó llaves a su oficina y se despidió de su secretaria mientras James la llevaba de la mano. Iban por el corredor principal del hospital a paso descuidado, conversando y sonriendo, cuando vieron que Jack venía saliendo de una habitación. Ambos se miraron y Juliet jaló de su mano para acercarse al doctor.

― Hey, Jack.

Jack se volteó para mirarla y se percató de su acompañante. Bajó la mirada para notar que estaban tomados de la mano. Volvió a mirarles, sonriéndole a ambos.

― Hola, Juliet ― Dijo mirándola ― Hola, James ― Saludó extendiéndole la mano.

Antes de devolverle el gesto, el rubio miró a Juliet con desconcierto en su rostro.

― Hola, Doc ― Saludó tratando de leer su mirada.

― Jack, quería saber si Libby te entregó el informe final que edité ― Preguntó Juliet

― Sí, lo tengo. Lo enviaré mañana a primera hora para que lo evalúen.

― Genial ― Dijo sonriendo.

Jack seguía mirando a ambos hasta que James se sintió incómodo.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Le preguntó con arrogancia ya que no pudo evitar sentir celos de él, recibiendo un fuerte apretón en su mano por parte de Juliet.

― No, Sawyer, no pasa nada. ― Dijo mirándolo fijamente ― Es sólo que me alegra comprobar que funcionó.

El rostro de James cambió al escuchar su antiguo apodo y se volteó hacia Juliet para comprobar que ella también lo miraba confundida.

― ¿Lo recuerdas? ― Preguntó Juliet.

― Sí ― Admitió Jack.

― ¿Hace cuánto? ― Dijo James

Jack suspiró y lanzó una carcajada nerviosa mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

― Es complicado ― Apuntó ― El último recuerdo que tuve de la isla fue haber estado en una cueva que tenía una serie de nombres escritos en la pared.

― Yo he estado ahí ― Le dijo James.

― Pero todos los nombres estaban tachados. Excepto el mío. ― Señaló mirando a ambos ― Y luego este hombre rubio, vestido de blanco se me acercó y me entregó una llave y una caja diciendo que yo era el indicado para hacer lo correcto, que si abría la caja todos los nombres tachados tendrían una vida mejor y diferente a la que habían tenido. Y cuando lo hice, un resplandor salió de adentro. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

― ¿Qué hay de ahora? ¿El hospital, tu vida, Kate? ― Preguntó Juliet

― No lo sé ― Dijo suspirando ― Es como si hubiese vivido todo lo de la isla en esta vida, pero nadie a mi alrededor lo recordara. Cuando conocí a Kate hace dos años me di cuenta de eso y pensé en que no debía forzarla porque sería inútil. Eso hasta unos días atrás, cuando encontré a Charlie ― Dijo mirando a James ― y tenía vagos recuerdos. Comencé a hablar con él hasta que recordó.

― ¿Por eso accediste a decirme que era Juliet? ¿Para que recordara? ― Preguntó James viendo que Jack asentía ― ¡Hijo de perra! ― Murmuró.

― ¿Por eso me llamaste para decirme que James iba a mi oficina? ― Le dijo Juliet mirándolo divertida

― Así es ― Dijo sonriéndoles.

― ¿Y por qué simplemente no nos dijiste todo? ― Le reprochó James.

― ¿Qué emoción hubiese tenido si se los contara en lugar de que lo vivieran? ― Dijo mirándoles a ambos ― A veces, no importa lo que uno haga, las cosas están sentenciadas a suceder. Es el destino. ― James y Juliet se miraron sonriéndose ― Así que, como les dije, me alegra ver que están juntos de nuevo. De verdad.

― Gracias, Jack ― Pronunció Juliet abrazándolo.

― Está bien ― Dijo separándose para extenderle la mano al sureño.

Jack los observó mientras ambos volvían a retomar su camino.

James instintivamente alcanzó la mano de Juliet, quien al sentir sus dedos entrelazándose con los suyos no pudo evitar escapar una sonrisa. Él la observó de reojo, todavía preguntándose si ésta era su actual vida. Y al verla a su lado, sentir su mano en la suya, se convenció de que no hubiese conocido la felicidad si no la hubiese buscado.

No hubiese sabido qué era la felicidad hasta encontrarla.

**FiN**


End file.
